The twelve minuets of Christmas with the Mafia
by XxX4ev3rXxX
Summary: This is what results in having Mukuro over for Christmas dinner. I know Christmas is over, but really just wanted to post this story up....


The twelve days of Christmas…with the Mafia

Disclaimer: Do not own Hitman Reborn and doubt will anytime in this life….

Please review :3??

And yes Christmas is already over, but I had finished this yesterday but didn't get the chance to post it up….

XxXxXxXx

**In the First minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me:**

Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the Second minute of Christmas, the Mafia gave to me,**

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the third minute of Christmas, the Mafia gave to me,**

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the Forth minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the fifth minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

Guns blasting (notably with flames),

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the sixth minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

Vongola decimo in hyper dying will mode,

Guns blasting (notably with flames)

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the seventh minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

Gokudera running after Tsuna,

Vongola decimo in hyper dying will mode,

Guns blasting (notably with flames)

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the eighth minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

Reborn smiling,

Gokudera running after Tsuna,

Vongola decimo in hyper dying will mode,

Guns blasting (notably with flames)

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the ninth minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

Colonnello chasing Reborn,

Reborn smiling,

Gokudera running after Tsuna,

Vongola decimo in hyper dying will mode,

Guns blasting (notably with flames)

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the tenth minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

Lal Mirch running after Colonnello,

Colonnello chasing Reborn,

Reborn smiling,

Gokudera running after Tsuna,

Vongola decimo in hyper dying will mode,

Guns blasting (notably with flames)

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the eleventh minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me,**

The rest of the arcabaleno running,

Lal Mirch running after Colonnello,

Colonnello chasing Reborn,

Reborn smiling,

Gokudera running after Tsuna,

Vongola decimo in hyper dying will mode,

Guns blasting (notably with flames)

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

**In the twelfth minute of Christmas the Mafia gave to me**

The rest of the mafia families running,

Lal Mirch running after Colonnello,

Colonnello chasing Reborn,

Reborn smiling,

Gokudera running after Tsuna,

Vongola decimo in hyper dying will mode,

Guns blasting (notably with flames)

A very agitated Squalo,

Mammon moaning about his money,

Bel losing it,

And Mukuro kufufuing down my block.

"DAMN THAT PINAPPLE-HEAD!!!" Gokudera cursed panting, after running for several hours; it was not surprising he was out of breath.

"This time, Mukuro has gone too far." Tsuna muttered…

"B….Boss, please don't be mad at Mukuro-sama. He…He….ooo I can't stand up for him now." Chrome said exasperated.

"What happened exactly," Yamamoto laughed suddenly popping up from nowhere.

"Shishishi, the prince will grace you the tale, first that bastard thought it'd be fun to set Varia mansion on fire, you see we were having an alliance Christmas dinner that day, all of Mafia were invited…" At this point he began sharpening his knives,

"And then……he went as far as to then proceed to then kiss Boss, and hold Tsuna's lover hostage…" At this Tsuna blushed,

"Then after that, everyone became very upset and then started chasing him, which resulted in the poem that was just created."

And then from across town….

"KUFUFUFU" which then started the entire chase for Mukuro Rokudo…..once more……

XxXxXx

Hope everyone enjoyed this story,

And even though by the time this is posted up…I'm sure Christmas is over,

But anyways,

Please review??

And

MERRY CHRISTMAS (or have a wonderful new year)

From the Mafia….. :3


End file.
